paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukrainian Job
Ukrainian Job is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew stealing a tiara from a jewelry store in order to ruin the wedding of the person who ratted on Vlad and sent him to prison. The Ukrainian Job is a modified version of the regular Jewelry Store mission. The interior of the store is decorated somewhat differently than Jewelry Store, and includes some additional security features. Overview This heist takes place in the same location as Jewelry Store; however, there are many differences between the two. The Ukrainian Job version has several more vehicles on the street out front of the store, as well as a scaffolding in the store's side alley. There is also increased security in the store itself. Several cameras are placed in the front lobby, the rear offices, and the short hallway that connects the front to the back of the store. Metal detectors are sometimes placed by the front door, often making front access difficult. Another difference in the Ukrainian Job are the two safes in the back offices, one of which holds the mission objective, the tiara. As always, security guards roam the alley, and more guards are often found patrolling the back offices where the safes are located. Objectives #Find and steal the tiara. #Steal any other valuables you find. (Optional) #Escape. Assets Walkthrough It is recommended that you bring an ECM jammer. There are one to three guards within the store, the map has a total of 5 cameras, (the number and positioning of the cameras is the same every time the level is played). The store will sometimes (15% chance on Normal, 58% on Hard and 70% on higher difficulties) have a metal detector at the entrance (which can be turned off via a panel around the back of the store in one of four varying locations). There are also one to three guards patrolling outside of the store. There is a chance that a civilian will spawn on the second floor of a nearby building with a line of sight to the back alley of the store. To kill this civilian, you must shoot through the window in front of him, which will alert all civilians and guards in the back rooms of the store unless a suppressed firearm was used. Most commonly, one interior guard will spawn in the front of the store, while the other two spawn in the back. The exterior guards will be covering the outside alleyways around the store. There will also be one security guard in the camera room (eliminating him will disable the cameras). On occasion, he may leave the room for a brief moment, thus allowing heisters to access the cam room. One safe will be in the camera room. Another safe will be in the back room across from it. This room will contain one of the five cameras. The next camera is in the hallway as you come to the main room. There are two cameras mounted on the front of the store. The last one is on the roof of the cafe to the left of the store, though this camera will typically have a hard time spotting you. The tiara can be in ether one of the two safes. You can enter the store undetected by picking the lock on one of the windows in the back of the store. Be careful if pursuing this strategy, as opening windows can alert guards facing or standing close to them. The best way to enter the store is around the back to the right (where the camera controls are). There will almost always be one guard at the camera controls when the heist begins; if the guard isn't in the camera room, he will be at the front and will return to the camera room shortly. There will also always be one guard in the back alley. You can choose to disable him and answer his pager or leave him alone. After taking out the guards, it is recommended to bag the bodies and put them somewhere they won't be seen. Now it is safe to start opening the safe, either with a drill, or by lockpicking if Nimble is aced (unless it's a Titan safe). As with some heists, drilling can get guards stuck in certain positions. In this heist, the primary position is in the hallway to the main lobby. If the tiara is there, then skip to the escape objective. If it is not there, then you have to get to the other safe in the next room. Carefully sneak over to the next room, and control the civilians. Now, players may open the safe with relatively low fear of failure. Once you get the tiara, it's time to escape. Also, if there are no metal detectors, players with a low detection rating can walk right through the front door to the back offices and kill the camera operator. As soon as the players mask up, civilians become a threat and must be pacified. Ensure that hostages, corpses, and other suspicious entities are moved out of sight of civilians in the store and guards wandering the back alley. In an alternate approach that is divergent from pure aggression and pure stealth, this heist can also be pulled off using raw speed. At least one player (ideally two players) will use C4. A player with an ECM jammer can postpone the alarm and decrease the chance of the escape van leaving. This tactic involves simply rushing through the front or rear windows of the store (never through the front doorway) to the back of the store and placing the C4 onto the safes. Guards can be killed if desired, but their pagers will likely cause the alarm to be triggered. Even if the alarm sounds, there is usually sufficient time to blow the safes open, grab the tiara, and escape. If there is only one player wielding C4, then they will have to open both safes if the first safe does not contain the tiara. For this reason, it is preferable to have two players to each open a separate safe to ensure maximum speed. Meanwhile, any additional players in the crew can smash and grab jewelry from the front of the store. Using this approach, players can finish within 35 seconds with ease, which nets the achievement tied to this heist. If another player has ECM Specialist aced, guards can be killed freely without fear of their pagers going off, buying enough time to steal everything in the store and escape. However, note that on Hard, Very Hard (15% chance per safe) and Overkill (25% chance per safe), one or both of the safes may be a tan-colored Titan safe that cannot be blown open using C4, while on Mayhem and above they will always be of this variant. If the tiara is located in one of these Titan safes, the speed run will not be possible. Titan safes are immune to C4 and lockpicking, and can only be drilled. The long drilling duration will prevent the crew from escaping before the law enforcement response arrives. Mayhem+ Changes *The standard safes will all be replaced with Titan safes. *The security cameras inside the store are replaced with Titan cameras which cannot be destroyed. The FBI Files This appears to have been a jewelry store job, similar to many others committed, though the goal was very specific - a diamond tiara secured in a safe. This tiara was being held for Dimitri Volkov, and was apparently intended to be worn by his wife at their wedding. Gage Mod Courier Packages Achievements & Trophies Achievements= |-|Trophy= Trophy-SoPretty.png| | Finish the Ukrainian Job on Death Wish difficulty or above, with no crew members equipping ECM Jammers.| The living room.}} |-|Trivia= *''Wedding Crashers'' is a reference to a 2005 comedy film of the same name. *''Your Princess is in Another Safe!'' is a reference to Super Mario Bros. |-|Tips= Let's Do Th... *Have at least one member bring C4 to quickly breach the safe containing the tiara. As soon as the heist starts, all players present with the prescribed equipment must quickly put on their masks and charge right into the store's backroom, do away with the safe door, grab the tiara and run back to the extraction point. *The achievement absolutely must be attempted on difficulties Overkill and below due to the safe being replaced with the Titan version on Mayhem, which has to be drilled. Trivia *As with Jewelry Store, a heat wave distortion effect can be observed from both sides of the rightmost window of the rear left (from the store entrance) office, where there's a large heater on the wall outside the window. Due to the nature of this effect you can only see it when looking right through the heated air. *There was a glitch that occurred where people were shown playing the heist during the beta even though it was not included. *In the back room there is a newspaper that is about the closing of First World Bank after the Payday Crew robbed said bank in Payday: The Heist and the Web Series. **Since Update 29.2, the newspaper mentioning the reopening of the First World Bank is changed to depict the grand opening of the Benevolent Bank instead. ***An unknown patch changed it back to the reopening of the First World Bank, as is in the current version. *The Shutter code asset picture shows that the code is 1138, which could possibly be a nod to the popular recurrent in-joke in George Lucas films and LucasArts video games. This is a reference to one of Lucas earlier movies . *Despite Bain telling the crew to check the display cases, the stands, the shelves and remind them that the tiara doesn't have to be in the safes in the back, it's always in the back, and always in a safe. **This is a remnant of an earlier version of the heist where the tiara could spawn in the front. The coding for it is present but disabled. ***The tiara originally was supposed to be a necklace, all code in-game is still called like a necklace is spawned. The items in the front that are unused use a model from Diamond Heist from the original game, which also explains why they could be in the front. Allegedly, this would mean heisters would had to either search for the specific necklace or grab each one until the "correct" necklace was obtained. **Bain will also warn the crew to hurry up before time runs out. However, there is no time limit for this heist. *The name of this heist - Ukrainian Job - is a reference to the British heist film . *Early generation consoles may experience an irritating bug where the team AI will sometimes stroll down the alleyways next to the store and climb through the closed window, shattering it and alerting the entire store (including the cameras and guards). *The guard in the camera room has a unique animation where he would fiddle around with his firearm as if he were inspecting it. ru:Украинское Дело Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad